Garfield's Fun Fest (Video Game)
Garfield's Fun Fest is a 2008 platformer game by Black Lantern Studios for the Nintendo DS and is based on the direct to video Garfield movie of the same name. Gameplay The game has 15 levels, split between three categories: Exploring, Flying, and Performing. In Exploring Levels, the player controls Garfield, who can move, jump, and attack. He has a constantly decreasing energy meter that he can recover by eating the food spread throughout the level. Garfield is able to sniff the air, showing a scent pointing in the direction of the nearest food. If Garfield loses all his energy, the player must restart the level. Garfield may find Odie, who follows Garfield around and gives him the ability to dash. If Garfield runs out of energy with Odie following him, Odie must find an alarm clock and give it to the cat to wake him up; he also has a slurp attack that can stun enemies. The Mice often appear to give tips. Pooky is hidden in each of these levels. In Riding Levels, Garfield rides Odie, who runs nonstop, or a hang glider. While riding Odie, Garfield may speed up and jump, but he cannot slow down. While on a hang glider, Garfield and Odie will go up if the player taps and holds down on the touch screen. If Garfield and Odie make it to the end of the level, it is completed. In Performing Levels, the player must time their taps on the Touch Screen so that the stars perfectly match the outline. These levels are cleared if the Audience score if high enough by the end of the dance. #Get Ready to Leave Home: "Find Odie and Jon's keys so Garfield can leave for the studio!" #Ride to the Studio: "Ride Odie through the city to get to the studio!" #Sneak Preview: "Perform to show off for the studio employees!" #Get Ready to Rehearse: "Find props in the studio so Garfield can rehearse!" #Ride to the Forest: "Ride Odie over the hills to get to the forest!" #Get Ready for Magic Tricks: "Find Junior's playing cards so he'll help Garfield find the pond!" #Comedy for Alligators: "Perform for the alligators in order to cross the river!" #Ride to the Pond: "Ride Odie through the forest to get to the pond!" #Get Ready to Train: "Find props at the pond so Garfield can begin his training!" #Training with Freddy: "Perform with Freddy to finish Garfield's training!" #Get Ready for Funny Water: "Climb the mountain to find the funny water at the top!" #Fly through the Forest: "Fly the hang glider through the forest to get back to the city!" #Fly through the City: "Fly the hang glider through the city to the studio!" #Get Ready to Tango: "Find Garfield's tango costume so he can go on stage!" #Fun Fest Tango: "Dance the tango with Arlene to save the day!" Awards "Awards" are achievements that can be viewed from the main menu. There are eight in total, all of which are obtained by reaching certain goals. *Fun Fest Champion: Complete every level to beat the game and win the title of Fun Fest Champion. *Completely Stuffed: Collect all of the food in every Exploring, Riding, and Flying Level. *Insomniac: Complete every Exploring Level without falling asleep. *Reunited: Collect Pooky in every Exploring Level. *Obnoxious: Collect all Dingle Balls in every Riding Level. *Lighter than Air: Collect all Balloons in every Flying Level. *Critically Acclaimed: Earn a 10.0 score in every Performing Level. *Flawless: Perform all cues in every Performing Level. Controls *Left/Right: Move *Up: Grab ladder *Up/Down: Climb ladder *B: Jump *Y: Attack/Slurp (as Odie) *L/X: Sniff for food *A/R: Dash with Odie Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *The Mice *Herman Post *Pooky *Eli *Arlene *Freddy Frog *Nermal/Ramone *Big Vicious Dog Gallery Garfield's Fun Fest main menu.png Garfield's Fun Fest profile select.png Garfield's Fun Fest icons.png Garfield's Fun Fest awards.png Garfield's Fun Fest settings.png Garfield's Fun Fest map.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 1.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 2.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 3.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 4.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 5.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 6.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 7.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 8.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 9.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Leave Home 10.png Garfield's Fun Fest Ride to the Studio 1.png Garfield's Fun Fest Ride to the Studio 2.png Garfield's Fun Fest Sneak Preview.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Rehearse 1.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Rehearse 2.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Rehearse 3.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Rehease 4.png Garfield's Fun Fest Ride to the Forest.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready for Magic Tricks 1.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready for Magic Tricks 2.png Garfield's Fun Fest Comedy for Alligators.png Garfield's Fun Fest Ride to the Pond.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Train 1.png Garfield's Fun Fest Get Ready to Train 2.png Garfield's Fun Fest try again.png Category:Garfield video games Category:Garfield media and merchandise